


Hashirama's Top Notch Sex Dungeon

by ValidAsshole



Series: Sex Dungeon AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Gags, LMAO, M/M, Other, can we make this a thing?, hashirama is a horny bitch, izuna is an even HORNIER bitch, questionable use of mokuton, sex dungeon au, spanking/whipping/ mokuton whipping?, that is all folks, you know hashirama fucking would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Hashirama has a sex dungeon he takes pretty Uchiha to, Izuna is a regular visitor (Madara does not need to know).
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Sex Dungeon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Hashirama's Top Notch Sex Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drelfina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/gifts), [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



Izuna's cry echoed throughout the room- or it would have if he weren't gagged, face the perfect picture of _wrecked_ and almost, almost _satisfied_. Hashirama would have to try a little harder than a little overstimulation to truly get him there, and he knows he isn't getting his hopes up, bringing him to this room was a promise in and of itself. 

To be gagged and pressed up against a wall and then fingerfucked until he came, well he can't say it was bad, but he wanted more, and he would have snarkily told Hashirama this if he hadn't already been so cleanly shut up.

Well, he could just take it off, it would get him to his goal faster, but he didn't quite want to yet. (He shivers at the thought of what the _Hokage_ would do at his disobedience.) He wanted to see if Hashirama had the guts to do more, knowing Aniki is just upstairs. He tries to convey this challenge with just his eyes, and he thinks it works pretty well when he combines the look with a rough thrust upward into the fingers inside him just starting to edge away from too much.

"Ah, so greedy," Hashirama said, hand smoothing down his stomach, still so put together it could only make Izuna squirm. And really how did he manage to get Izuna half dressed like this so easily. He'd gotten too distracted.

He made a strangled noise in response and Hashirama only chuckled, as if he were being _cute_. So cruel, he only wanted to well, demand to be fucked. Even as he thought this, Hashirama's hand went lower and lower, almost to his dick when he suddenly stopped. The whine he let out was too loud even to his own ears. He couldn't really find it in himself to care.

"Ah, ah, you might want to slow down a little bit there, Izuna." He fixes Hashirama with the biggest glare he could feasibly make at that, but Hashirama only continued to speak, "I'm in charge right now, do you need a reminder?" 

His voice, ugh his voice, deep and dark and filled with _promise_ , if only he'd get on with it! He groaned in agreement, if only so Hashirama didn't get it into his head his silence meant disobedience and make an executive decision to tease him and _not fuck him_ until he cried. 

That idea didn't sound too bad actually, but for another night. (Or maybe he could punish him in more… palatable ways. There was no telling with him. No easy way to manipulate him. Izuna had tried without much luck and it maybe was why he kept coming back. Maybe.)

Hashirama smiled at his agreement, petting his head and whispering _good boy_ before he's thrown over one of those cushioned benches, hands positioned into little cuff looking things. He has a moment to wonder where the actual restraints are when he sees vines crawling from the ground and wrapping around him and can only think _of course_.

He tests the restraints- only for a second, he swears- but Hashirama seems to catch on quickly, able to feel the pressure against his vines maybe? Scary, is what it was, and he felt his dick twitch a little bit. _Not fair_. It is completely in his favor, however, because a hand comes heavily down on his ass in the next moment. 

"Naughty, trying to see if you could escape," he says, and Izuna can only moan, “You want me to fuck you, don't you, little one? Can you stay still and quiet for me? Can you be _good_ , for your reward?"

He nods, only just barely, and Hashirama hums his approval. Another spank, and another, and he _really_ isn't holding back, he can barely hold in his little sounds, his moans. It continues on like this, maybe for forever, for too long he knows at least. 

Calculated strikes at his cheeks, the sensitive place between his ass and his thighs, always random- and he's glad Hashirama doesn't admonish him for the gasps he can't quite stop, for the tears he _knows_ are falling against his will, for the little quivers he can't stop. 

He doesn't hear it when Tobirama comes in, he does manage to focus on him when he comes to kneel in front of Izuna, cupping his face, eyebrows furrowing at the state he's in, opening his mouth to say something he thinks, if he hadn't already. He knew his face must've gotten bright red at Tobirama finally catching his attention. Rare for Izuna to blush in embarrassment, but well, it was also the first time he'd been tied up by the _Hokage_ and _spanked_ like a disobedient child for being impatient. 

And then he felt something long and thin hit his upper thigh, sparking up his ass. It didn't hurt as much as some of the things he'd gone through, but because he was not expecting it, with his rival in front of him, and with Hashirama's control washing over him in a waves, well, his only consolation was that his sob was muffled.

And then Hashirama did it again, with more of them this time, and was he using his _vines_ to whip his ass, really? The little grin on Tobirama's face and the feel of them told him _yes, yes he was_. Tobirama's hand moved to his hair, not stopping his brother or looking ashamed at all. He figures he must've gotten permission from Hashirama to join, somewhere between Izuna getting distracted by getting pain when his body expected pleasure. 

He had a moment where he thought he might complain to Hashirama and ask him not to do that again, but then there’s a hand rubbing into the marks, and oh, _oh_ , he liked that. The pain was that too, too much sensation anymore, instead a nice ache, a sweet mix between pain and pleasure. Hashirama's hand move to spread his cheeks, and he feels the tip of his dick just, just resting there, and has the sudden urge to scream. 

"Isn't he just beautiful, Tobira~"

Tobirama scoffed, sounding every bit the part of annoyed younger brother, if he wasn't in his Anija's _Sex Dungeon_ , for god's sake. 

"Yes, Anija, though I don't see why you called me down here, you don't seem to need my help."

"So cruel to me," Hashirama cries, would've sounded depressed, if only they didn't know how much he exaggerated, "that last sob was just for you, you know? Isn't his crying face so pretty?" 

And damn it, how could he even tell when he was behind him. It was _unfair_ , enough so that when Tobirama looked at him questioningly, he couldn't keep eye contact for long, not when they spoke of him like that, and especially not when he looked at Izuna like _that_. 

"Ah," is all Tobirama says, and oh fuck, Izuna is fucked isn't he. Stuck in between two Senju brothers who were having a conversation he could hardly keep up with while in this state, shaking and horny and desperate and neither of them would _move._

Of course, that's when Tobirama takes out the gag.


End file.
